Conventional building automation systems incorporate automation components, sensors, equipment and devices to control and monitor environmental conditions and equipment operations within a structure. The automation components, sensors, equipment and devices are deployed throughout the structure and provide the information necessary to control one or more environmental variables within the structure. To this end, the automation components, sensors, equipment and devices are often operated in a coordinated manner based on, for example, a timed schedule, detected condition, received command or other input. In this way, conventional building automation systems may adjust and control, for example, lighting levels and HVAC systems of an entire building according to a timed schedule and one or more detected events. In practice, building automation systems often utilize and incorporate automation components, sensors, equipment and devices supplied by different vendors and manufacturers. The different suppliers configure their proprietary automation components, sensors, equipment and devices according to different protocols and control schemes in order to maximize operational performance. These different protocols and control schemes prevent direct communication and information exchange between the automation components, sensors, equipment and devices. These different protocols and control schemes further make programming and control of the automation components, sensors, equipment and devices difficult. Moreover, the variety of automation components, sensors, equipment and devices as well as the different operating protocols utilized and distributed throughout conventional building automation systems often create coordination and monitoring difficulties.